A Dangerous Sport Called Quidditch
by mustbethemusic
Summary: Ginny has a quidditch accident. Hermione/Ginny


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This is just going to be a little something, I'm hoping to start a chaptered story soon, if I can come up with a few ideas.**

–

It was 7:30 AM in the 5th year Gryffindor girls dorms, and Ginny Weasley was pacing nervously around the room, already clad in her scarlet and gold quidditch robes. Sighing, she looked from one bed to the other, willing one of the girls to stir so she wouldn't have to be up all alone. She continued pacing again, wringing her gloved hands and muttering to her self the plays that they had gone over yesterday at practice. It was her first game of the year-against Slytherin, of course-and she was determined to play perfectly.

When the clock chimed 8, Ginny grew even more impatient and frustrated, as none of her dorm mates had even decided to awaken. Annoyed and determined, the ginger made her way next door to the 6th year dorms. She crept in quietly and made her way to the bed in the center, where a heap of bushy brown hair was barely visible under the piles of blankets.

Barely trying to muffle the loud sounds her boots made on the hardwood floor, she hopped up onto the bed and straddled the sleeping Hermione Granger, who began to stir as soon as Ginny had entered her bed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced up at the girl above her.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked sleepily, "It's...8:02 ….in the morning,"

The red head nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down. Hermione glanced at Ginny's attire, then smirked. "I take it someone's excited for their quidditch match."

Ginny beamed. "Well, yeah!" She exclaimed. "You're coming to see me, aren't you?"

As annoyed as she was, Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the 5th year. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gin." Hermione added, "You'd better get off if you want me to get dressed, though. I'm not going to show up on the pitch in my pajamas."

Ginny hurried of her. "Right." She glanced at her watch. "I don't mean to rush you, but the match starts at 8:30, so..." She made a 'you'd better hurry up' gesture with her hands and Hermione sped into the bathroom to dress herself.

–

As the two girls were making their way down to the pitch, Hermione couldn't help but notice Ginny's change of mood. Just a few moments ago she was laughing and joking with Harry and Ron about Fred and George's latest mishap that occurred while testing a few of their prototypes for the joke shop.

Now Ginny was fiddling with a hole in her quidditch uniform and gnawing on her bottom lip furiously. Hermione practically read Ginny's mind, placing her hand on the younger girl's upper arm and saying, "You'll do great, no need to worry so much."

Ginny smiled, though she did not seem convinced. When they reached the locker room, Hermione gave Ginny one last smile of reassurance before climbing up to sit in the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Ginny sat on the locker room bench, awaiting the team to signal her to grab her broom and line up with the rest of them. _Listen to Hermione _Ginny thought. _She said you'll do fine, so you will._ Though she was still not thoroughly convinced, she was able to walk onto the middle of the pitch and kick off into the air with confidence. That quickly vanished as the quaffle flew up into the air and butterflies ruptured into the pit of Ginny's stomach. On instinct, she zoomed forward and snatched the ball, immediately heading for the Slytherin goal posts, dodging the chasers and beaters that attempted to get in her way. She pulled her arm back and threw it forward with all her might, cheering as the ball sailed through the center ring.

"Oi!" She heard the Slytherin keeper shout to a beater, "Take care of ginger over here, will you?" He gestured wildly at her. The large beater nodded, searching the pitch for a bludger.

The quaffle was already back in play, and Ginny sped after it, keeping a watchful eye on the large green blur in the corner of her eye. She heard the crack of a bat and ducked, the black ball barely grazing the top of her head. She spotted a Slytherin chaser headed for the Gryffindor goals and she leaned forward as far as she could go. He had just pulled his arm back when she swooped in and grabbed the quaffle from him. She swerved around and headed toward the opposite end of the pitch. Another crack was heard in the distance and Ginny tossed the quaffle to Katie Bell before diving towards the ground.

The grass fast approaching, Ginny pulled up at the last minute, her boots brushing the grass as the bludger pounded into the ground. But seconds later it shot back out again, straight at the red headed witch.

"Shit," Ginny muttered, shooting up above the stands.

"What the hell kind of charm did you use, you bloody idiot!" She shouted as she rounded the Slytherin beater who'd shot the bludger at her. He grinned, his yellow teeth almost making Ginny vomit.

Ginny's stomach was resting on the handle of her broom which was shaking from flying at its maximum speed from so long. "C'mon. C'mon, just a little bit longer," she murmured to her broom. The Gryffindor twisted her head around, noticing the bludger almost touching the twigs of her broom, and she faced forward again and swerved upward over Harry and the Slytherin seeker who passed right in front of her. The broom bucked at the sudden movement and flew her through the right goal post, Ginny's forehead banging against the top of the hoop. She felt her stomach drop as her broom lost altitude before her vision went black.

–

When Ginny awoke, the first thing she noticed was the blinding pain in her head. She winced and made to bring her hand up to it only to discover it was weighed down and wouldn't move. She forced her eyes open, but quickly shut them again when they were met with a blinding bright light. Ginny groaned as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Gin?" She heard a voice to her right. She snapped her head to the side, ignoring the pain and opened her eyes once again. Her vision was blurry, but she would know that brown hair anywhere.

"Ugh...Hermione?" Ginny blinked a few more times and her vision cleared.

The 6th year breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes. "Thank Merlin, you've been out for days,"

Memories came flooding back to Ginny. The match. The bewitched bludger. The sound her head had made when it hit the goal post.

"Did we win?" Ginny asked. "The match, I mean,"

Hermione looked at her, bewildered. "You just- you nearly cracked your skull, and all you can think of is if you _won the match?_"

Ginny shrunk back into the cot but after a moment she nodded.

"No. You didn't. Their seeker caught the snitch after you went down," Hermione's eyes started to water again and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ginny moved to wipe it away, but her hand wouldn't budge. She looked down to see Hermione's hand in hers and her cheeks burned, the sharp pain in her head reduced to a dull throb.

The brunette noticed Ginny's sudden change in attitude before she noticed the blush on the younger girl's cheeks. Hermione almost asked what was wrong before she noticed Ginny's eyes darting from Hermione to their intertwined hands then back again. It didn't take much for Hermione to put two and two together, and soon her cheeks began to turn pink, too. She pretended to check an invisible clock then let go of Ginny's hand.

"I'd better go, I have potions and Snape'll kill me if I'm late again," Hermione stood up, then leaned over and kissed Ginny lightly on the bandaged spot on her head. She had almost straightened up before Ginny grasped the knot of her scarlet and gold tie and pulled her down to connect their lips softly.

After a few seconds, Hermione slowly pulled away, hers and Ginny's blushes much darker then before.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed and disappointment flashes across Ginny's face.

"Oh, no, Ginny, I didn't mean.." Hermione dips down to brush her lips against Ginny's once more, and when she pulls back, Ginny is grinning.

This time, Hermione actually does glance at the clock then turns back to Ginny. "I really do have to go. To potions, I mean,"

Ginny crosses her arms-wincing-before she sticks her bottom lip out at Hermione, pouting. "Don't I get one for the road, I'm going to be in her for a while longer, you know,"

The brunette shakes her head but replies, walking out into the corridor, "You'll get plenty more when you're healed and out of the hospital wing," She gives Ginny one more comforting smile before disappearing around the corner.

The ginger sighs as she falls back onto the bed, a goofy smile on her face.

"I can't wait to get out of the hospital wing."

–

**A/N: This, well in my point of view, was a bit long, and it being 2:00 in the morning, I'm not sure how good it is :/ I'm really hoping its not as bad as I think it is. As always, you know I love reviews!**


End file.
